Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 01
Pegasus Has Landed (Japanese: 舞い降りた天馬(ペガシス) ! Pegasus Has Landed) ''was the first episode of the Metal Fusion series and the 155th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired April 5, 2009 in Japan and on June 26, 2010 in the United States of America. Synopsis Somewhere, a Beyblade tournament is unfolding. Kenta Yumiya, a kid who loves to Beyblade is trying to win the tournament with his Beyblade, Flame Sagittario. Meanwhile, a boy named Gingka Hagane, is walking along the road and then sleeping on a water tower. Kenta won all the way up to the quarter-finals and lost. Despite this, he knows that he will get stronger with his Sagittario and beat the tournament. However, the Beyblade group called the "Face Hunters", ambush Kenta and his friends. The Face Hunters are a rogue Beyblade squad who beat weaker opponents so they may steal their Bey. Just when the Face Hunters are about to defeat Kenta and steal his Bey, a blue Beyblade comes striking at the Face Hunter's Bey. Gingka Hagane then reveals himself and states that stealing other peoples Bey's is not nice. He gets his Bey, Storm Pegasus and beats all five of the Face Hunters. The Face Hunters get frightened and cower away in fear. Later, Gingka and Kenta walk along the road. He thanks Gingka for saving him and wants to be a Blader just like him. Gingka tells him of the "Blader's Spirit." That it does not matter what type or how powerful a Beyblade is, it just matters the heart of the Blader that knows their Bey will win. Kenta does not understand it but go's with it anyway. As Gingka falls asleep on the grass, Kenta goes home. The Face Hunters go to their leader Kyoya Tategami, and apologize for not defeating Gingka. Kyoya commands them to go capture Kenta so Gingka can come to rescue him and they can defeat Gingka.The next day, the Face Hunters confront and capture Gingka as an act of revenge at how Gingka defeated him. Later, Kenta leaves his freinds to go find Gingka and to become stronger. Although he cannot find him he gets captured by the Face Hunters. When Gingka arrives to save Kenta, he is challenged onto a 1 vs. 100 Beybattle. With all the 100 Bey's dashing all around Gingka it seems unlikely for him to win. Still, he pulls out his Storm Pegasus and launches it. Storm Pegasus unleashes it's full power and defeats every single Bey. Kenta, the Face Hunters, and Kyoya are amazed at how one Bey could defeat 100 Beys. Kenta then begins to understand the "Blader's Spirit" and because of that, Gingka won. As Gingka and Kenta are reunited, they get confronted by Kyoya, who states Pegasus isn't as powerful as Kyoya's Rock Leone. Characters Seen/Debut *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Face Hunters *Tournament kids *Osamu, Takashi, and Akira Beyblades Seen/Debut *Storm Pegasus 105RF' (Featured Beyblade)''' *Flame Sagittario C145S *Rock Leone 145WB *Tournament kid Bey (Dark Leone) *Face Hunter's Beys (Dark Gasher 145S and many others) *Random unknown beys Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Episodes